Spread the Wings
by ShadowCentaur4869
Summary: "Sakura! Apa-apaan!"/"Sakura, kau tidak lupa kan hari ini hari apa?"/"Tentu aku tidak lupa, Ino-pig! Hari ini kan hari Sabtu!" /Ino menepuk dahinya keras. "Ini hari pernikahanmu, bodoh!"/Sakura tampak bagai malaikat bergaun putih dengan sayap membentang di balik tubuhnya./AU-setting. (Special for #4LOVESHOTS #Oren-B #Wings #4)


_**Fic**_ **ini dipersembahkan untuk** _ **EVENT 4 LOVE-SHOTS.**_

 _ **Orange Blossom (Oren-B)**_

 _ **Prompt: Wings**_ **#4**

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam saja.

 _Warnings:_ AU, OOC, _typo_ bertebaran, alur cepat, dan kejelekan-kejelekan lainnya. _Don't like, don't read, yo!_

A/N: _Fic_ ini adalah _sequel_ terakhir dari _fic_ _ **Free Angel**_ karya **Minako-chan Namikaze** , _ **Returned Wings**_ karya **Barbara123** ,dan _ **Le Petit Cupido**_ karya **Pixie YANK Velvet**.Jadi, harap baca ketiga _fic_ itu dulu sebelum membaca _fic_ ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Spread the Wings by ShadowCentaur4869**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura?! Apa-apaan?!" Seorang wanita berambut pirang _ponytail_ berteriak histeris melihat sahabatnya yang berambut senada dengan bunga musim semi itu hanya berdiam diri di depan sebuah cermin besar. Sebuah sayap putih tergenggam di jemari lentik wanita berambut merah muda itu. Rambut pirang wanita itu menari dengan anggun seiring langkah kakinya.

"Ino!" Gadis berambut _bubblegum_ itu protes tak terima tatkala sayap yang tengah ia pegang diambil begitu saja dan dilempar ke sembarang arah dengan sedikit kasar. Sepasang _emerald_ -nya melotot diikuti sepasang _aquamarine_ yang berputar malas.

"Sakura, kau tidak lupa kan hari ini hari apa?" Nara Ino berkacak pinggang, menatap tajam sahabatnya yang juga menatapnya tak kalah tajamnya akibat insiden perebutan sayap putih tadi.

"Tentu aku tidak lupa, Ino-pig! Hari ini kan hari Sabtu!" Haruno Sakura balas berkacak pinggang.

Ino menepuk dahinya keras. Ia mengangkat satu jari telunjuknya, lalu mengarahkannya ke suatu direksi. Sebuah kalender yang bertengger manis di dinding kamar gadis musim semi itu. Sepasang iris _aquamarine_ -nya melotot ketika Sakura hanya terdiam sambil memerhatikan jari telunjuknya dan kalender itu secara bergantian.

"Ini hari pernikahanmu, bodoh!"

"Oh…." Hanya itu kata yang mampu terucap oleh bibir gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Ino hanya bisa menghela napas melihat sahabatnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Dobe_ , hentikan." Sebuah suara berintonasi berat menggema di sebuah ruangan. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ menatap bosan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah sibuk mengutak-atik dasi yang bertengger di kerah kemeja pemuda itu.

"Diam, _teme_." Pemuda berambut pirang itu membalas dengan terselip nada kesal di dalamnya. Ia menatap jengkel refleksi dirinya di sebuah cermin oval besar yang ada di ruangan itu. Rambutnya berantakan akibat melampiaskan kekesalannya. Mukanya tertekuk. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda tak bersalah yang menjuntai tak berdaya di kerah kemeja yang ia kenakan—sebuah dasi berwarna abu-abu yang belum tersimpul rapi. Dasi tersebut ditarik secara paksa oleh jemari kokoh pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya melayang jatuh ke lantai marmer akibat dilempar dengan kesal oleh pemuda itu.

Ia kembali menekuk wajah tampannya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sebuah ranjang berukuran _king size_ di ruangan itu.

Sedangkan seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang sejak tadi memerhatikan sahabatnya hanya bisa mendengus dengan raut wajah bosan. Ia sandarkan tubuh tegapnya di dinding berlapis cat biru langit itu.

Sasuke—sang pemuda berambut _raven_ —menoleh saat terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Tampak oleh indera visual-nya seorang wanita cantik memasuki kamar Naruto—sang pemuda berambut pirang. Rambut merah panjangnya tergerai anggun tampak serasi dengan gaun _backless_ berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan. Langkahnya anggun namun tegas. Suara sepatu _heels_ yang ia kenakan bergema di ruangan tersebut.

Wanita itu melangkah menuju Naruto yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Naruto! Cepat berdiri, _baka_!"

Naruto Namikaze tampak mengernyit saat gendang telinganya diserbu sebuah suara wanita yang sedikit mengganggu baginya. Dibuka salah satu kelopak matanya guna mengintip sang pemilik suara yang sudah menganiaya gendang telinganya. Iris biru langit itu beradu dengan sepasang iris merah yang tampak berkilat berbahaya di balik lensa kacamata wanita itu.

"Karin." Naruto segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, tidak ingin berhadapan dengan sepupu jauhnya jika sedang marah. Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebarnya sambil salah satu tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Karin mendengus dan tanpa basa-basi menyeret lengan kekar pemuda itu secara paksa menuju pintu kamar Naruto yang masih terbuka. Raut wajah Naruto tampak kesal diseret-seret seperti itu. Pemuda itu sudah berkali-kali mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan wanita itu. Namun entah bagaimana, tenaga Karin melebihi tenaganya sendiri yang notabene berjenis kelamin pria.

Sesaat sebelum mereka melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar Naruto, Karin tetiba berhenti lalu melayangkan pandangan kesal pada pemuda pirang yang ada di sampingnya. Naruto menelan ludahnya tatkala iris merah wanita itu tampak lebih berkilat dari sebelumnya.

"Na-ru-to." Naruto tampak sangat gugup saat Karin mendesiskan namanya dengan penuh penekanan tiap suku katanya. "Di mana dasimu?"

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Naruto menunjuk ke suatu direksi. Tepatnya ke lantai dasi tersebut tergeletak pasrah akibat dilempar begitu saja oleh sang pemuda berambut pirang.

Karin menghela napasnya. Ia langkahkan kakinya lalu memungut dasi abu-abu itu dari lantai. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali pada Naruto lalu segera meraih kerah kemeja pemuda itu dan menariknya lebih dekat. Jemari lentiknya dengan sigap mengalungkan dasi abu-abu itu di kerah kemeja Naruto dan menyimpulkan dasi tersebut dalam diam. Tatapan matanya fokus.

Segera setelah dasi abu-abu itu bertengger manis di kemeja Naruto, Karin segera memperbaiki penampilan Naruto yang sedikit berantakan. Mulai dari kemeja putih pemuda itu yang sedikit kusut, lalu ia sapukan jemarinya pada jas abu-abu terang yang dikenakan Naruto seolah-olah menyingkirkan debu yang menempel pada jas pemuda itu. Ia pun berusaha memperbaiki rambut pirang Naruto yang agak berantakan.

Bibir ranum wanita itu yang dipoles _lipstick_ warna merah itu megukir sebuah senyum puas. Tanpa basa-basi, Karin memutar tubuh Naruto lalu mendorong punggung pemuda itu agar segera enyah dari wilayah kamarnya sendiri. Karin membuat gerakan mengusir dengan salah satu tangannya.

Karin kembali menghela napasnya setelah Naruto melangkahkan kaki menelusuri lorong di rumah besar itu menuju lokasi prosesi pernikahan pemuda itu akan berlangsung. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya. Masih terdengar gaung sepatu yang dikenakan pemuda berambut pirang itu yang semakin lemah menandakan bahwa pemuda itu sudah pergi melangkah semakin jauh.

Karin merasakan sebuah lengan kokoh memeluk pinggangnya dari samping. Ia alihkan wajahnya ke sosok pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ yang sejak tadi keberadaannya terlupakan olehnya dan juga sepupunya, Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun." Nama itu meluncur begitu saja dengan lembut dari bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara decitan ban mobil yang beradu dengan aspal terdengar di siang yang cerah itu.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang _ponytail_ keluar dari pintu pengemudi sebuah mobil Mazda merah yang terparkir di area parkir sebuah gereja yang terletak di daerah Konoha. Tak berselang lama kemudian, seorang gadis berambut _bubblegum_ tampak keluar dari pintu penumpang di sebelah kursi pengemudi.

Tanpa basa-basi, Ino sedikit menyeret Sakura memasuki gereja. Dibuka olehnya pintu ganda kayu ek gereja itu. Langkah kakinya sedikit tergesa-gesa menelusuri lorong-lorong gereja. Sakura agak kesulitan mengimbangi langkah kaki Ino. Sakura sebenarnya sedikit heran mengapa Ino bisa berjalan secepat itu mengingat perut sahabatnya itu sedikit membesar karena tengah mengandung buah cintanya dengan seorang pemuda paling pemalas yang pernah Sakura temui. Bahkan, Ino masih sempat mengomel tak merasakan lelah di saat mengandung seperti sekarang.

Mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna krem. Ino raih kenop pintu itu lalu dibuka olehnya pintu kayu tersebut.

Dapat Sakura lihat sebuah ruang persegi yang dibalut cat berwarna _peach_ di balik pintu kayu krem itu. Sebuah cermin besar terlihat di salah satu pojok ruang persegi itu. Sebuah meja rias terletak di pojok lainnya.

Ino kembali menyeret lengannya menuju sebuah meja rias.

Dari cermin yang berada di hadapannya, Sakura dapat melihat Ino yang tampak panik. Berkali-kali sahabatnya itu melirik arloji yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya. Sakura segera mengukir senyum kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Tenang, Ino. Kau kenapa sih? Kau seperti—"

"Tenang? Tenang, Sakura?! Kau tidak lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa?! Kita terlambat, Sakura! Terlambat! Prosesi pernikahannya akan segera dimulai! Kau sih lupa dengan hari hari pernikahanmu sendiri!"

"Apanya?! Prosesi pernikahannya kan masih dua jam lagi, Ino-pig! Aku sudah bilang kan saat di mobil tadi? Aku tidak lupa! Aku hanya-uhm … tidak begitu mengingatnya saja!" Ino mendengus saat mendengarnya. "Kau tahu sendiri kan aku beberapa minggu ini sedang sangat sibuk? Lagipula, aku yang menikah di sini! Kenapa kau yang panik sih?!" Sakura mendengus sebal.

"Oke, sekarang kau mau kan membantuku? Lebih baik kau cepat mendandaniku kalau kau khawatir kita akan terlambat," tambahnya.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum mendapat tatapan tajam dari sahabatnya.

Ino menghela napasnya. "Baiklah, baiklah."

Ino segera melangkah mendekati Sakura dan mulai memoles wajah cantiknya. Detik demi detik berlalu. Menit demi menit pun telah berlalu. Jarum jam di ruangan itu terus berotasi.

"Nah, selesai!"

Sakura segera mengangkat kedua kelopak matanya. Sepasang _emerald_ itu tertegun. _Cantik._ Di hadapannya, seorang gadis beriris _emerald_ yang sangat cantik balas menatapnya dari balik sebuah cermin. Polesan _make-up_ yang sederhana tapi berhasil menyihir wajahnya menjadi sangat cantik.

"Bagaimana?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Indera visualnya bisa menangkap dengan jelas raut wajah menggoda sahabatnya tapi tak bisa dimungkiri terdapat kepuasan di iris _aquamarine_ itu.

Sakura mendengus lalu mengucapkan _"terserah"_ dengan nada datar walau ia berusaha menghentikan senyum yang akan menghiasi wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto, hentikan! Jangan banyak bergerak!"

"Diam, Karin! Aku sedang gugup, jika kau tidak menyadarinya."

"Hentikan, _dobe_!"

"Tutup mulutmu, _teme_!"

"Ibu, berhenti memotretku~"

"Hush, Naruto. Ibu hanya ingin mendokumentasikan saat-saat penting ini."

"Tapi, aku—"

Semua perdebatan kecil itu terhenti tatkala mars pernikahan menggema di ruangan itu. Sontak seluruh tamu undangan yang ada di ruangan itu berdiri dan memfokuskan atensi mereka pada pintu ganda yang berada di ujung ruangan.

Perlahan, pintu ganda itu terbuka. Naruto tertegun. Di sana, di ambang pintu berdiri sesosok gadis tercantik yang pernah ia lihat.

Sakura dengan di dampingi sang ayah tercinta—Haruno Kizashi—mengambil langkah pelan menuju altar. Menuju seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang ia jumpai pertama kali di bukit belakang sekolah.

Naruto sejak tadi terpaku menatap sosok Sakura yang dibalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih dengan panjang menjuntai ke bawah. Paras anggun Sakura tertutup oleh sebuah tudung gaun pengantin, namun Naruto yakin di balik tudung tersebut, tersembunyi wajah cantik gadis itu. Kedua tangannya dibalut _glove_ berbahan kain hingga ke siku.

Jantungnya sibuk mendobrak rongga dadanya sejak tadi seiring langkah kaki gadis dengan mahkota merah muda itu. Terlebih dari posisi berdirinya sekarang, tubuh Sakura tampak menutupi patung malaikat yang terpajang di sekitar pintu ganda di ujung ruangan itu. Menciptakan ilusi seorang gadis dengan sayap malaikat yang terbentang di balik tubuhnya. Entah dari mana, serpihan-serpihan cahaya keemasan menerangi gadis itu. Mempertegas sosok anggun seorang malaikat yang berjalan mendekat padanya. Sontak mengingatkan Naruto pada gambar yang dibuat gadis itu bersama dirinya di bukit belakang sekolah bertahun-tahun lalu.

Naruto segera menyambut salah satu tangan gadis itu setelah Sakura tiba di altar.

Sesaat, iris _emerald_ dan _blue sapphire_ itu saling beradu. "Kau tampak cantik, Sakura-chan," bisik pemuda itu tersirat nada kebahagiaan di ucapannya.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Rasa hangat menjalari kedua belah pipinya.

Mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan menatap seorang pendeta yang akan memimpin prosesi pernikahan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saya nyatakan kalian sah menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Tuan Namikaze, Anda boleh mencium mempelai wanita sekarang."

Naruto dan Sakura kini berdiri berhadapan. Kedua tangan Naruto lalu mengangkat tudung pengantin yang menutupi wajah Sakura. Ia belai lembut pipi gadis yang kini sudah sah menjadi istrinya. Kini, ia merasa lebih bahagia, lebih ringan, dan lebih lengkap.

Sakura merasa kedua pipinya kembali memanas dan semakin memanas merasakan sentuhan lembut pemuda itu di pipinya. Sakura menatap dalam iris biru langit itu.

Secara perlahan, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Ia terdiam ketika kedua bibir itu akan bertemu.

"Apa aku sudah bilang bahwa kau sangat cantik, Sakura-chan?" bisik pemuda itu lembut.

Sakura semakin merona hebat mendengar bisikan Naruto. Bisa ia rasakan napas pemuda itu menyergap indera penciumannya. _Hm, aroma jeruk_. Tanpa sadar, Sakura menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Akhirnya, kedua bibir itu bertemu. Bermula dari sebuah kecupan sampai akhirnya kedua bibir itu saling memagut satu sama lain. Salah satu tangan Naruto bergerak memegangi belakang kepala Sakura, sedangkan tangan yang lain melingkari pinggang ramping wanita itu. Sementara itu, kedua tangan Sakura melingkari leher pemuda itu. Jemari lentiknya bermain-main dengan rambut belakang pria itu, mengakibatkan pria itu mengerang di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Akibat kebutuhan oksigen, kedua insan itu menghentikan ciuman mereka. Naruto menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura. Naruto membuka kedua matanya—yang sempat tertutup saat berciuman dengan Sakura—dan mendapati wajah istrinya yang merona dengan mata terpejam. Napas keduanya terengah-engah.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya tatkala kedua kelopak mata Sakura terbuka dan memperlihatkan sepasang _emerald_ yang berbinar-binar. Mereka saling melemparkan senyum selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya menciptakan kembali jarak di antara mereka lalu memerhatikan para tamu undangan yang sudah bersorak-sorai bahagia sejak tadi.

Mereka kembali memandang satu sama lain melalui sudut mata mereka lalu bersama melangkah menghampiri keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sepuluh tahun kemudian**

"Shinachiku! Kenapa kau tidak memakan sayurannya?!"

Seorang wanita berambut _soft pink_ panjang tengah berkacak pinggang. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang di hadapannya tampak sedikit ketakutan melihat ekspresi wanita itu. Sepasang iris _emerald_ anak itu melebar ketakutan menatap sepasang iris _emerald_ wanita di hadapannya yang menatapnya sangat tajam.

Terdengar tawa seorang pria yang menggema di ruangan itu. Kedua sosok manusia itu mengalihkan atensi mereka ke arah sumber suara. Tampak seorang pria yang tengah tertawa dan seorang anak perempuan berambut _soft pink_ berada di gendongannya.

"Apa ada yang lucu, Naruto?" Sakura—wanita itu—mendesis kesal ke arah sang pria berambut pirang—Naruto.

Naruto hanya menampilkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Kita harus segera berangkat sebentar lagi, ingat? Sasuke dan Karin sudah menunggu. Begitu juga Ino, Shikamaru, dan sahabat-sahabat kita yang lainnya."

"Baiklah." Sakura mendesah lalu menghampiri pria itu.

Naruto segera menyerahkan Hanami—gadis kecilnya—pada Sakura. Sakura segera menggendong Hanami lalu mengecup pipi Naruto dan segera melangkah keluar dari ruang makan.

Naruto memperhatikan sosok Sakura dan gadis kecil kesayangannya lalu mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang cemberut di meja makan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya singkat lalu menghampiri bocah laki-laki itu.

"Ayo, Shinachiku. Kita harus berangkat sekarang."

"Tapi Ayah, aku belum menghabiskan sayu—" Shinachiku terdiam melihat iris biru safir ayahnya yang berkilat jahil.

"Sudah, tak apa. Biar Ayah urus nanti." Naruto mengedipkan mata pada anaknya.

Shinachiku melebarkan matanya lalu sebuah senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya. Tampak kilatan jahil di sepasang iris _emerald_ -nya.

Naruto tertawa kecil lalu mengusap lembut kepala Shinachiku, sedikit mengacak-acak rambut pirang bocah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Naruto dan Sakura tengah asyik menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka di ruang keluarga rumah mereka. Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa berwarna merah di ruang keluarga itu. Sakura tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

Keduanya tampak asyik melihat-lihat sebuah album foto di hadapan mereka saat ini. Sesekali tawa lolos dari bibir mereka saat melihat foto yang menurut mereka lucu.

Sakura tersenyum sendiri melihat foto-foto yang di album foto yang tengah ia lihat bersama Naruto saat ini.

Naruto segera meraih salah satu album foto yang ada di meja kayu di hadapan mereka. Sakura terheran sendiri melihat sebuah kata yang tertera di _cover_ album foto tersebut. _Wings._

Sakura menatap heran pada Naruto dan hanya mendapat respons berupa tawa kecil yang lolos dari bibir pria itu.

Setelah menelusuri beberapa halaman album foto tersebut, Sakura tampak menyadari satu hal. Ia kembali membuka halaman pertama album foto tersebut dan menelusuri foto-foto yang tersimpan rapi di sana.

Ia terhenyak begitu menyadari foto-foto tersebut memiliki satu kesamaan, yaitu sayap. Bisa ia lihat di salah satu foto tampak dirinya ketika masa SMA, tepatnya ketika ia berada di kabin perlindungan satwa liar Konoha _High School_. Seekor elang gagah hinggap di salah satu lengannya yang memakai sarung tangan _safety_. Sayap elang itu terbentang luas.

Di foto lain tampak dirinya dan Naruto yang berfoto dengan seekor elang gagah di lengan Naruto. Ada juga foto yang memperlihatkan Naruto dan Sakura yang tengah berpelukan saat acara kelulusan. Sebuah sayap _Cupid_ melekat di punggung pemuda itu. Ia ingat momen ini. Ini adalah saat Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya di hadapan seluruh warga sekolah saat acara kelulusan.

Sakura juga menemukan sebuah foto saat dirinya berada di taman belakang Konoha _Hospital_. Di foto itu tampak dirinya dan Naruto yang tersenyum bahagia ke arah kamera. Sayap mainan tampak melekat di punggung mereka. Ah, ini saat Naruto melamar dirinya dulu.

Lalu, sebuah foto menarik perhatian dirinya. Itu adalah saat pernikahannya dulu dengan Naruto. Di foto tersebut, Naruto dan Sakura kembali tersenyum bahagia ke arah kamera. Sebuah sayap malaikat tampak terbentang luas di belakangnya, menciptakan ilusi optik dirinya yang menjelma menjadi seorang malaikat bergaun putih.

"Aku sangat menyukai foto itu, Sakura-chan."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sosok Naruto yang tengah berlutut di hadapannya, menyejajarkan tinggi tubuh mereka.

Tanpa menunggu respons dari Sakura, Naruto menambahkan, "Karena di foto ini Sakura-chan tampak seperti seorang malaikat yang pernah Sakura-chan gambar dulu, ingat?"

Setitik likuid bening meluncur di pipinya, Sakura tahu itu, tapi ia tak peduli.

Sepasang _emerald_ -nya melebar ketika Naruto memberinya sebuah _velvet box_. Ia terkesiap ketika dilihat olehnya sebuah objek yang sangat indah terbaring di balik _velvet box_ tersebut. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk sayap.

Sakura segera saja melemparkan tubuhnya pada Naruto, memeluk pria itu erat. Naruto segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Sakura, membalas pelukan wanita itu.

Mereka menikmati keheningan malam itu, tak mengacuhkan sebuah album foto yang terjatuh di sana, memperlihatkan sebuah halaman yang menyimpan sebuah foto. Sebuah foto keluarga kecil mereka yang tersenyum bahagia ke arah kamera. Jangan lupakan sayap mainan yang melekat di punggung mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **The End**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Author's Note:_

Akhirnyaaa selesaiii~~~ Kalau boleh jujur, aku kurang PD dengan _fic_ ini. Sudah melalui banyak penyuntingan. Hapus sana, hapus sini. Apalagi aku dikejar _deadline_. Jadi, maaf saja kalau ada bagian yang aneh.

 _Anyway,_ ini _fic_ penutup dari grup _Orange Blossom (Oren-B)._ Jangan lupa ketiga _fic_ yang sudah ditulis di atas. Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk **Barbara123** , **Minako-chan** **Namikaze** , dan **Pixie** **YANK** **Velvet** karenasudah mau sekelompok denganku. Aku senang bisa bekerja sama dengan kalian.

Aku sadar kalau _fic_ ini masih sangat banyak kekurangannya. _So, review, please_? :)


End file.
